Not the Same
by mydoctortennant
Summary: What happens when everything is teh same, but a little bit different? OwenTosh JackIanto JackRose TenRose xOver with Who - Spoilers Turn Left


**I am working on my own version of SkyPoint based on the synopsis I read on and I promise that I will update 'It Could Be Worse' soon. My writing mojo left me, but it's back. I hope...**

"It must be parallel. You know, everything's the same but a little bit different. Like Rose was saying." That was the initial thought of Doctor Owen Harper when he and Tosh found themselves in the Hub with Gwen, Ianto and Jack all at arms.

"But that's impossible." Tosh replied, her eyes widened. This was definitely not the welcome she had expected. She expected to be able to walk into work and have to explain and them just shrug it off and sort everything out with her own help. But that didn't appear to be the case.

"Nothing's impossible, the Doctor taught you that, and Rose," Owen smiled before looking towards the trio of Torchwood Three. They didn't appear to be happy to see them. Jack's reaction told them that.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice cut through the Hub, there was abundance in the atmosphere. Something was missing.

"We still worked for Torchwood then," Owen said, obvious, wide eyed and looking over at Tosh. Shaking his head the way he always did when he was being 'Captain Obvious' or 'Mr Sarcasm'.

"Answer the question," the oldest man bit out. His Webley still held out before him.

"We don't know, Jack. We just kind of fell. It wasn't planned or predicted, it was like we were pulled through. Something Rose said, she was walking down the street and it happened. Just happened," Tosh tried to rationale, she ran her fingers through her hair, raking it back out of her eyes. She couldn't hide behind facts and figures now. She had none. She couldn't explain this.

"How the hell do you know Rose?" the Captain really wasn't please. They'd appeared in his universe, mentioning his friends who he'd lost. Their was something wrong.

"And the Doctor, Donna too. Martha Jones. Sarah Jane Smith." Tosh listed.

"We were all there, Jack. All of us." Owen was starting to sound like he thought they were the mad ones. They were in the right universe and they'd forgotten who they were. Or were playing a game with them. But even Jack wasn't that good an actor.

"How?" Jack shouted.

"She came through. From the parallel universe. She saved us, she saved us all. The entire universe. Everybody."

"If you're asking us what we're doing here, then where are we?" he straightened himself upwards, went on his tiptoes as he looked onto the platform that housed his and Tosh's stations. They were empty. From what he could see of his computers, they were off. His desk empty. No coffee cup. No paperwork nothing. Tosh's desk looked just as lifeless.

Gwen swallowed. Ianto looked away. Jack blinked away the tears he thought long gone.

"Jack," Owen started forcibly, "Where are we?"

"You died. Both of you. Same day. Same cause."

"What happened?" Tosh asked, swallowing air. She blinked a few times, her nostrils flaring slightly, any person could tell she was trying not to cry. She had realised it long ago. Hearing him say it however, what like a punch in the gut.

"You were shot, once in the stomach. You saved Cardiff, in doing so you tried so hard to save Owen."

"But I didn't," she looked at him, him back at her, subconsciously grabbing her hand.

"You couldn't. He was trapped. Nobody could have predicted the spike in the power. You can't blame yourself." Gwen said it like it had been her fault. But it wasn't her fault, it was the other Tosh who had tried. She'd never even encountered the incident. She was glad that she hadn't She was still alive. God knows what decision they made that changed their universe. Whatever it was, she was glad it had happened.

"We have to send you back," Jack stated, "You can't be here." He lowered his Webley. Ianto and Gwen followed suit.

"We can't get back either," Owen said walking up towards his team mates. The threat of being shot was now less likely. He never questioned Ianto's motives. He'd shot him before, nothing would stop him doing it again.

"It sealed behind us. Trust me, we tried. Everything Rose had given us, it doesn't work," Tosh followed Owen, through force of habit more than anything else. Holding out a device much like the one of Jack's wrist.

"Well there's got to be something. Rose was stuck on the parallel world, things like that don't just re-open. The Parallel Worlds are sealed off. Things like this don't just happen."

But they had.

**Okay, so this came to me after watching ****'Turn Left'. The idea is still formulating, and still being written. I know where I want it to go, and what will happen. I just want to know that the idea of parallel!Tosh and Owen, along with the mentions of Rose and everything would make sense. It will be greatly tied in with Who. 'Turn Left' at least. Just some random way in which we could get Owen and Tosh back in our world. Mot definitely will be OwenTosh, TenRose, JackRose and JackIanto. If Rhys makes an appearance (haven't thought about that bit yet) then GwenRhys**


End file.
